theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves
"An abomination to God, for a beast that lies under the flesh of man, it kills and devours the flesh upon his kin, it's bloodlust forever unquenched, it will kill the babe in the cradle, the man asleep in his bed, and the elderly with his cane."''-A religious text describing Werewolves.'' A werewolf is a creature born from a disease and curse where at a full moon a normal individual will transform into a man and wolf hybrid, and turn completely feral. Lycanthropy (as a disease) can be spread from bites and scratches of an individual already suffering from the affliction, and once spread the effects will over time mutate a person into a wolf and man hybrid. The process of transforming is extremely painful, and timed, as normally at Dawn they revert back to their original form. History: The curse was created by an unknown wizard in what was The United Kingdom, possibly in England, during the 1300's, where the first official "Werewolf" sighting was recorded by a witness seeing that three men returning home from a tavern where attacked and mauled by a large beast that resembled both man and wolf, and that all three men were dismembered to a near unrecognizable degree. Since then, people afflicted by Lycanthropy have been taken in and studied, as rare as the disease is, the more would-be scientists and scholars wanted to capture a live specimen, whether the subject was willing or not. As a result, hunting parties were formed, and many people who were thought to have the disease were captured and experimented on, few were actual werewolves, and even fewer were actually prepared to handle and contain the beast, resulting in many deaths and injuries as well as expense in the cost to host said hunting parties, with the werewolf specimen either escaping, or having to be destroyed. In 1895, a hunt in Northern Ireland to capture of a live werewolf was completely successful, and the werewolf was placed in an enclosure to be studied, with satisfying results in learning of the afflicted individual's transformation process, the dietary choices, sleeping patterns as well as the social, sexual, and predatory nature of a man afflicted by Lycanthropy. In 1901, a similar study was launched in France where a woman afflicted with Lycanthropy produced similar results. Modern Times: Very few records of Lycanthropy have been found in the new millennium, and werewolf hunting has been heavily discouraged as werewolves are extremely dangerous creatures, almost all world governments have deemed Lycanthropy to be a dangerous and destructive disease to both the host and the people around them, thus the outcomes for those afflicted have been put to death or have been placed in a quarantine facility built to house them. Characteristics: Though the forms of werewolves vary depending on what person they are before transformation, sometimes they can go through their whole life changing into a werewolf, where as some individuals shift into their bestial state permanently with no hope of ever being a human again. For these unfortunate people, they are typically "put down" for the sake of ending their suffering, an the potential danger they present to other people. The common traits of werewolves are as shown below: Complete bodily transformation: * At a full moon, regardless of time, the afflicted individual would suddenly get an extremely painful headache, followed by a significant increase of body temperature, as well as the individual wanting to rip their clothes from their body and dropping to the floor. * In the process of two to five minutes, the body grows fur as well as a tail, the limbs and torso are elongated, the back is slightly hunched, the nails stretch to a point to form claws, the teeth do a similar process but forming fangs and sharp carnivorous teeth in the the mouth, the ears stretch and shift to the top of the head while the head itself forms a snout, with a black nose at the tip. * The Process of the transformation is extremely painful, and has been known to be emotionally difficult to watch, as observers have found it very disturbing and unpleasant to watch, due to the grotesque physical shapeshifting and screaming. After the transformation, the afflicted person shows no further signs of humanity, and reverts to a complete hostile and primal state. * After transformation, the individual expresses no memory of the events that transpired during their bestial state, save for an abundance of hair after they revert to normal. Those that recently ate will still have blood on their hands and mouths, and have no appetite. Animalistic Behavior: * After transformation, the individual shows no signs of actual sentience, reverting to a primal state, communication is impossible as all werewolves being studied have refused to cooperate with tasks, and actively try to attack anything that is alive near them, excluding fellow werewolves, and known natural wolves of varying types, * All forms of Anthro Feralis, mammalium, avis, and herpeton, including lupin anthros have been met with the same hostile behavior. Diet changes: * All Werewolves after transformation become carnivorous, eating only other animals, and people, it is known to attack, dismember, and consume whatever living creature it see's, favoring human prey over anthro and animal prey. * After catching it's meal, werewolves shred and tear apart the creature, typically keeping it alive for as long as possible, intending to make the prey suffer before eating it. It is unknown why they do this, but on the rare occurrence they kill their prey quickly, recorded incidents of attacks show that they bite or slash the neck, or completely dismember the head from the rest of it's body. Physical enhancements: * Werewolves possess immense strength and speed, as well as reflexes, records of strength show that werewolves are able to bend iron bars in cells, and rip limbs from people and animals with minimal effort, and records of their speed and reflexes have told that hunters firing arrows and crossbow bolts proved useless unless they were unaware, as they have been known to dodge and weave projectiles. * Humans outside of their bestial state afflicted with Lycanthropy can be seen as "hyper" and show an eagerness for physical activity, typically resulting in the afflicted individual becoming more athletically fit, as well as showing an increase in confidence and libido. There have been no cases of Lycanthropy recorded within subjects that were Anthro Feralis, suggesting that they are immune to it, all individuals that survived an attack with a werewolf showed no symptoms of the disease affecting them, leaving humans as the only ones possible to contract Lycanthropy. Legal Status: Werewolves are seen as an abomination to nature and humanity, and are a danger to everyone around them as well as themselves, they do not have rights, as they are seen as mindless, dangerous animals. While some governments are sympathetic towards their non-transformed states, offering quarantine to those affected, others have outright executed afflicted persons, not willing to risk the danger they present. Some groups consider Lycanthropy a gift, and see it as a way to release and express their primal urges, willingly contracting Lycanthropy is outlawed, as well as entering werewolf quarantines without staff permission, and those that willingly contract Lycanthropy with the intent to spread it are normally sentenced to quarantine themselves or death. Category:Magical creature